Galaxy at War: The Sia Rayne Chronicles
by mediaocrity4
Summary: War has torn the galaxy apart. In the middle of it, a young Jedi goes on a journey that can save the galaxy...or ultimately doom it. OC Story. No connection to Canon or Legends. Just me having fun with the setting, terminology and some of the lore.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I can't believe I'm doing this. I've written a lot of fanfics over the years but this is where it really began. Elements of this Star Wars story have been in my head since I was five-years-old. Just so you know, don't expect any canon characters or events to be referenced. I'm really just using the setting, terminology and some of the lore as my playground to have fun and go nuts.**

Prologue:

WAR! For over thirty years the galaxy has been trapped in a struggle between the democratic Galactic Republic and the oppressive Sith Empire. Jedi Knights, Guardians of the Republic lead the Grand Army in combat against the powerful Sith Lords across the cosmos.

On the edges of Republic space, Jedi Master Lian Clowd trains the next generation of Jedi at the Academy on Yavin IV. Meanwhile the Grand General of the Sith Military Darth Mallow leads his forces in a conquest to snuff out the future of the Jedi Order.

Chapter 1

A Republican transport exited hyperspace. The gas giant Yavin cast a shadow on its fourth moon. Master Clowd's flagship-The New Dawn- stayed in orbit monitoring anything coming in or out of hyperspace. For such an important planet so close to the Sith Empire, it wasn't well guarded. And unbeknownst to the Admiral aboard the New Dawn, this transport had long since been hijacked.

"Are you sure this will work?" Darth Mallow asked. They had commandeered this transport when it made its last stop at the planet Gala. On board was Darth Mallow, three members of the Sith Inquisition, a battalion of their best battle droids, a pilot, and Darth Zanatos.

"My dear delightful Darth Mallow, have I ever lead you astray?" Darth Zanatos responded. It had been Zanatos who proposed an infiltration mission. He was the head of Imperial Intelligence, a powerful Sith Lord in his own right, and a high ranking member of the Sith Council.

"Shuttle Relief, what transmit your pass code." An officer on the New Dawn radioed the stolen shuttle.

"And here we go." Zanatos grinned as he placed his hand on the pilot's head. This was no imperial pilot. This was the original pilot for the shuttle, a man who would have all the current Republican passcodes. He was no match for Zanatos' powers of persuasion, powers that put Jedi mind tricks to shame. The pilot did everything that he was ordered to by the Sith Lord.

"Codes accepted. Proceed to the moon below."

The sith pair touched down in the forest a few kilometers away from the ancient Massassi temple that was being used as the Academy. Darth mallow could already feel their presence. Chief among them was that of his old master, Lian Clowd. This would be the perfect chance to cut off another tie he had to the foolish Jedi Order. Surely after this day he would be one step closer to surpassing the Emperor.

"Inquisitors, with me." Darth Mallow said.

"Mallow, I'm sure you're eager to strike down such a powerful Jedi but remember why we're here." Zanatos warned.

"Focus on your own goals." Mallow warned. "What of the pilot?"

"A weak mind but a strong heart." Zanatos said as he turned his back on the Republic pilot. "He'll be of no further use to us." With a clutch of his hand, the wicked Sith Lord used the force to strangle the pilot in his seat. The pilot died, kicking and choking as Zanatos watched in glee. "Now, let's get this party started shall we."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi temple a training session was ending. Sia Rayne had once again defeated her older brother Bale in combat. His back was on the ground. She held out her hand and he rejected her help. He had grown impatient with his own growth. Feelings of jealousy were already taking hold.

Sia and Bale, along with their younger brother Abe had been training on Yavin IV for over ten years now. Bale was seventeen, Sia was sixteen and young Abe was only twelve. They were all three powerful in the Force. Sitrus Valur, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order had predicted that these three would tip the scales in the Republic's favor. Because of that they were to receive far more training than a Jedi would usually get before being assigned a master. Such powerful individuals were too great to throw away on the frontlines of war at such an early age.

Bale took a shower and went to Master Lian's quarters. He wished to speak with the Jedi Master to see what he could do to get stronger. As he approached the door, he heard Lian talking with Master Sitrus.

"Whether they are ready or not, the war is coming your way." Master Sitrus said. "He is coming for you, coming for them."

"Sia may be ready to be taken as an apprentice. Bale is close but Abe is still far away." Lian argued.

"Then you will continue their training on Coruscant. Yavin IV will be attacked within a month's time. If the girl really is ready, then you will have redeemed yourself in the eyes of the other council members."

"Thank you Master." Lian said.

Bale's fist clenched. For a brief second he was angry. He was older than Sia. He should be the one ready by now, not her. Lian must have sensed the boy's anger because he came out right away. The Jedi had a scraggly gray beard and shoulder-length hair to match. He was of average height, barely taller than his student. His eyes were sunken, shaken by a lifetime of war.

"Master?" Bale said. The young man was caught off guard.

"In a battle of power, no two are created equal." Lian said. "Do not fret that Sia has surpassed you in combat. She is well attuned to the Force whereas you are still trying to make it your own. But, you are a better pilot than her. You can do the things she can't. You should be standing with her, not…"

"I've heard this speech before master." Bale cut the old man off. "I want to know if there's anyway I can get stronger."

"There isn't." Lian shook his head in disappointment. "All you can do is try to be one with the Force."

At that moment, near the temple a great fire began to blaze. Lian's body shivered. They had come far sooner than expected. In an instant, two dark spectors had descended on the peaceful planet and were already sending shockwaves that were making the planet scream in agony.

"What is it?" Bale asked.

"Pack your things. We're leaving."

By the time Lian made his way to the main hangar the forest in front of him was up in flames. Blaster bolts zipped through the air. The Republian soldiers and their complementary battle droids took cover against the assault.

"They came so suddenly." The commander said.

"I know." Lian said as he drew his lightsaber. The blue stream of energy made a low hiss. "Come on out!" He commanded. He reached out with the force. Three smaller shadows were racing towards him. In the meantime, he deflected the incoming blaster bolts back at their attacking droids.

A female inquisitor lunged from beyond the flames, swinging her red lightsaber at the Jedi. He effortlessly deflected the attack and moved in for a strike. She was quick on her feet and backed off. The Inquisition was one of six factions working within the Sith military complex. They were trained for one thing, dealing with force sensitive individuals. Whether that meant capturing them, turning them to the dark side, or executing them depended on their target.

"I've always wanted to kill a Jedi Master." She said as she entered her stance. From the flames two others joined her side. One used a double-sided lightsaber and the other had two lightsabers. The one with two was a young man, smaller in stature to both of his peers. The third inquisitor towered over the others. He must have been a lasat, or some other larger humanoid race.

Lian removed his robes. It had been ten years since he last engaged in a serious duel with his lightsaber. The three inquisitors attacked in unison. They were always trained in groups of three and taught to use teamwork to bring down the superior Jedi Knights and their masters. But Lian was a master of Form Three. His lightsaber moved like a fan, blocking and parrying all their incoming attacks.

He kept his eyes closed, letting the Force alone guide his actions against the five blades. The trio were getting more impatient. Even though they were the ones gaining ground none of their blades touched the master's skin. A Republic battle droid targeted the female inquisitor and fired. She quickly deflected the bolt back at the machine, but left herself open.

Lian reached out, pushing her across the hanger with the Force. As she fell, he opened his eyes and began to gain ground. The brutish inquisitor tried spinning his lightsaber. His grip was too loose, and a single well placed strike sent it flying out of his hand. Lian used the Force to turn off one of its blades and pull it into his hand. He reversed the grip on his own blade and stabbed backwards, sending both lightsaber blades through the brute's stomach.

As the female inquisitor returned to the battle, Lian switched from Form Three to Form Two- a form better suited to dueling. He used the dead inquisitor's lightsaber to hold off the woman while he focused on overwhelming the defence of the young man. With an upward slice, he burnt through the man's helmet and killed him instantly.

He then turned his attention onto the final inquisitor. Alone, she was no match for even an average Jedi Knight, let alone a master as experienced as Lian Clowd. With a combination of swift strikes he broke through her guard and sliced one of her hands off. He then kicked her backwards, picked her up, slammed her into the ground and then through her against the wall.

"Hahaha." She started laughing as her helmet came off. She was a Mirialan with sith tattoos all over her face. "It's already too late."

"You're the one who lost." Lian said as he stepped towards her.

"Three inquisitors for the future of the Jedi Order. I'd call that a fair bargain." She laughed as she pointed her own lightsaber towards her chest. "All I had to do was distract you. For the Emperor!"

Before she could ignite the lightsaber to take her own life, Lian used the Force to rip it out of her hand. He closed the distance between them and struck her on the head, knocking her out. Without the inquisitors, the battlefield became more clear. There were still two massive shadows, one of them was near Sia and one of them was near Bale. He had to save them. Which one he would go to first depended on the size of the shadows. By far the larger one was near Sia. And it was all too familiar.

"No...Sia!" He gasped as he felt the presence of his old apprentice.

* * *

Sia broke from the temple guards holding the rear entrance. She flanked a trio of droids and made swift work of them with powerful sweeping strikes. She preferred Form Four as it complimented her athletic physique and acrobatic leanings but she had also dabbled in Form One and Three.

The fair-skinned brunette took a deep breath as she stood over the smoldering wreckage of the droids. The living Force called to her. It had been there her entire life. But she couldn't help but feel a deep shadow in the Force. A memory. Something she had forgotten and couldn't shake. She and her brother both had a hard time remembering what had happened to their family ten years ago. But now, that shadow was here, on Yavin IV, right next to her.

She turned to face the shadow. Her blood ran cold as she faced lord of darkness. He had hidden his presence from her up to this point. A red lightsaber hung ignited at his side. He had pale skin and a bald head and wore shimmering black durasteel armor.

"Sia Rayne." He called to her and held out a hand. His voice was hollow. She could sense no anger or hatred coming from him. Only an icy chill that froze her in place.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Search your feelings and clear your mind. You already know the answer to that."

She blinked. It was like she was no longer anywhere near Yavin. She felt drops of rain on her skin. She heard her mother's cries. A red saber was clashing with a blue and a green one. She heard the splintering of wood. Felt a massive weight and a warm liquid trickle on her face. It was a memory. Her she and her younger brother clung tightly together. A dark shadow had invaded her household back then too.

It felt like minutes had passed but it was only a second. Her left hand was wet. Was it sweat or rain? Her head felt like there was a drill breaching her mind. Her legs shook and threatened to make her fall. All the power she knew she had was being caged by threads of darkness.

"Stay out of my head!" She screamed as she lunged with her sapphire blade. The Sith Lord blocked the attack and shrugged her off with a single hand. She rolled on the ground and attacked his legs. He batted away all her swings and shoved her with the Force.

"You have so much power but you haven't even begun to tap into it yet." He said. "Let your emotions flow through you. Only then can your chains be broken. Only then can you find out just how strong you are."

"Shut up!" She screamed. She didn't know how, but she knew this man. The shadow that had followed her all this time was him. He had been there the night it rained. The night her house collapsed. The night her parents died.

"Yes." He hissed. "Let go of everything that is holding you back. And you will gain power that surpasses that of any Jedi."

"I'll never join you!" She lunged forward with a stab and was batted aside. Meanwhile a Republic Gunship descended down on the temple with reinforcements and air support.

"Sia!" Lian shouted as he approached the pair. The gunship released its payload at the Sith Lord. Sia jumped backwards and was assisted by Lian's force pull. As the smoke settled, the shadow stayed standing.

"A shame that I could not kill you here my old master." Mallow said as he slowly disappeared into the burning forest. "But that is my signal to leave."

As soon as he was gone, Sia dropped to her knees. Tears started falling down her face. She was back at that place in her memory. She saw that man strangling her mother before getting beaten back by Master Lian and Master Sitrus. It was happening all over again. The same Sith Lord had attacked her home twice now.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That was Darth Mallow." Lian answered. "A Sith Lord second only to the Emperor in terms of power."

"But who is he to me?" She asked. Lian frowned. He was blocking her from prying into his thoughts. But she didn't need the Force to know there was shame there. There was something the old master regretted that he wasn't sharing.

"Where is your brother?" He asked.

* * *

While that had been going on, Bale raced through the halls of the temple. He was chasing a shadow. The shadow taunted him. Everytime he thought he had caught up it had already moved away. A dark presence had infiltrated the temple and nobody seemed to notice except him.

He turned a corridor and saw a hooded figure strike down a Jedi Knight and two padawans in the blink of an eye. A third padawan, a Togruta that Bale only knew in passing, was injured and at the shadowy figure's mercy.

"No!" Bale lunged forward, his lightsaber already drawn to intercept the assassin's blade.

"Ooh, so much passion." Violet eyes shined from beneath the hood.

"You'll pay for what you've done." Bale said.

"Oh if there was any karmic punishment in this galaxy I would have died long ago." The figure stood defiantly and started forcing Bale's blade back. "This temple was built by the Massassi, cousins of the original sith." The figure had completely gained the upper hand. "How ironic for it to be used as a Jedi Academy."

"I don't care about any of that." Bale said as he swung wildly at the sith.

"You care not for knowledge, but what about power?" The word caused bale to hesitate. "Ah yes, your emotions are an open book. Use your hatred, strike me down and you will know a power beyond that of mortal understanding."

"Shut up!" Bale's shout cracked the stone walls of the temple. He raised his lightsaber above his head and brought it down onto the Sith Lord. Then there was darkness. His mind blacked out. And all he could feel was emptiness.

**AN: Well that was fun. I'll continue this whenever I can. I have a lot of cool things I want to do with this story. And it'll be a good way to get my own Star Wars fix since a lot of the new comics and movies just aren't satisfying. So, until next time, may the Force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air in the Jedi Temple was far cleaner than it had been on Yavin IV. The planet wide city was alive, full of people who remained unaffected by the horrors of war. It had been a long time since Lian Clowd had seen such peaceful faces, untouched by the death and destruction that affected the Mid and Outer-Rim.

"We lost so many younglings." Master Cypher Ichthys of Mon Calamari sighed.

"But we saved many more." Johanno Quinn responded.

Lian Clowd was in a meeting with the Jedi Council to discuss the fate of Abe and Sia. The council had changed a lot since he had held a seat. There was a zabrak male, ithorian, cerean female and a twi'lek male he didn't recognize. On top of that, one of the council members wasn't there at all. The only ones who showed up in person were Master Sitrus, Ichthys, Quinn, the small green Yin, and the chief Saber Master Finton Calras.

"Dark shadows rising in the outer rim." Yin said as he scratched his chin.

"We wish for you to remain here at the Jedi Temple and instruct Abe Rain." Calras said.

"What of the girl?" Lian asked.

"A new master, she must have." Yin said.

"I nominate Master Eagen." Sitrus said. There were gasps among the council members. Some whispered to themselves. All eyes fell upon the empty seat in the chambers.

"Are you mad?" Ichthys said.

"With all due respect, Master Eagen is hotheaded, hot tempered and…" Calras was interrupted by Master Sitrus before he could finish his thought.

"And one of the best fighters in the entire Jedi Order." Sitrus stated. "His swordsmanship rivals yourself."

"If you put her under the tutelage of a man like that…" Ichthys started. "I fear that with the missions he is so eager to take, and with the darkness inside his heart, you will be delivering Sia Rayne right into Darth Mallow's clutches."

"It is the shadows looming over the both of them that convinced me to make this decision." Sitrus said. "No other Jedi knows the Dark Side quite like Master Eagen. I believe that together, they can end this war."

"And I believe that if they fall to the Darkness as so many others have then they could spell the end of the Jedi Order." Ichthys said.

"I have staked my entire reputation on Master Eagen. He is a member of this council no matter how much you may protest."

"I agree with Master Sitrus." Quinn said. "Eagen more than proved his worth throughout this war while so many of us stay in mere advisory roles."

"It is the path of the Jedi to confront fear." Yin said. "I agree with Master Sitrus."

"I may not fear them falling to the Dark Side." Calras stated. "But I do worry for the girl's safety."

"An inevitability it is in times of war." Master Yin said.

"Then it is settled." Sitrus said as he disbanded the meeting. After a minute Lian found himself walking through the halls of the temple with Sitrus.

"So, tell me about this Master Eagen." Lian said.

* * *

Eagen ducked into a Cantina to lay low. Ord Mantell was a junkyard planet controlled by the Sith. Here, scrappers scoured through ancient ships and droids and melted them back down to raw materials to be shipped to Hypori. The transports used special hyperspace lanes that the Republic didn't know about. Eagan had come to the junkyard to steal a sith star chart that showed the coordinates of those hyperspace lanes.

Things had gotten a little hairy and the empire was now looking through the city for him. He sat at the bar and ordered himself a drink. People from all across the empire were taking refuge here. Eagen had noticed that the empire seemed to have made deals with the hutts in order to bulk their forces up with mercenaries. That seemed to complicate things.

A few minutes later a trio of inquisitors walked into the cantina. Eagen didn't have his lightsaber on him. He rarely carried it on missions like this. One glance at it would reveal his identity and bring the inquisitors down on him. Yet that didn't seem to matter. As one of the inquisitors sat down next to him and removed her helmet.

"What brings the inquisition here?" The bartender asked.

"Oh you know, long day out at the scrap heap." The human female said as she placed some credits on the counter. "Anything you can find on Naboo will do."

"Coming right up." The bartender nodded as he took her credits.

"So what brings you to this part of the galaxy?" The inquisitor asked the Jedi. Eagen took note of her partners. They both stood by an exit, blocking any escape. A bounty droid already had a gun at the ready. Everyone in the cantina seemed to know something was about to go down.

"Mercenary work." Eagen answered.

"Ah, then you must know Darth Taranus." She assumed correctly. There wasn't a Jedi alive who didn't at least know the Grand General of the Sith Army. But Eagen had a bit more personal knowledge of him. And he let a bit of that slip through enough for the inquisitor to notice.

"I do."

"You know, it's the craziest thing." She continued. "We had a thief at the base today. The security droids were destroyed by a blaster so we assumed it was a republic infiltrator. But to steal what they stole, you have to know the Force. Which means it had to be a Jedi."

Eagen took a deep breath as he sensed her reaching for her lightsaber. Against your average knight these inquisitors would be enough. But Eagen was no ordinary Jedi. Faster than anyone could react he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the counter hard enough to splinter the wood. He whipped around and unloaded a volley of blasters into one of the inquisitor's chest before he could even ignite his lightsaber. The bounty droid fired a powerful disruptor blast at him. He used one hand to stop it with the force and the other to pull the droid into its own blast, destroying it.

He grabbed the first inquisitor by the head and vaulted over the counter. He broke her neck over the edge, killing her. The third inquisitor had his lightsaber ignited and spinning. He sliced the bar in half but Eagen effortlessly dodged it. He then kicked the dark side user's knee, ripped the lightsaber from his hand, got him in a headlock and snapped his neck.

"Sorry for the mess." Eagen said as he threw the bartender all the credits he had in his pocket. "Lana, get the ship ready."

"Eagen!" Of course, as soon as he opens up communication with his crewmate she shouts at him. The Mandalorian was in a jam. Blaster fire echoed through the transmission. "We got a lot of scum trying to attack the ship. Calagar and I are holding them off." Calagar was another partner of Eagen hailing from Cathar.

"I'm on my way." He cut transmission and started running.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop blasting any imperials and mercs that entered his crosshairs. They must have somehow identified him and used that to know what ship to look for. Not many people in the empire would know about his personal vessel the Equinox III. Darth Taranus was one such individual.

Eagen let the Force guide his hand as he fired blindly into a jet trooper behind him without breaking stride. He was now in view of the hangar and saw the soldiers using a mobile barricade to advance. One black-clad trooper manned the laser cannon that kept Lana and Calagar pinned down. Eagen took aim and fired a volley of blasts into the soldier's back before leaping over the barricade.

As he flew through the air, Calagar threw the lightsaber. Eagen pulled it into his hand and ignited it before landing. The purple blade formed a wall against the incoming blaster fire. Lana and Calagar both came out of cover and knelt at the Jedi's side, using him to deflect incoming fire while they made quick work of the approaching soldiers.

"Did you get what we came for?" Lana asked.

"Would they be after me if I didn't?" Eagen said as he presented the wayfinder.

"More are gonna be here soon." Calagar growled.

The three of them ran onto the ship. Lana and Calagar manned the pair of quad-laser turrets as Eagen took off. Imperial droid starfighters and sith interceptors were already in patrol paths above the planet. As Eagen took evasive maneuvers, the other two residents of the Equinox III stumbled into the cockpit. One was a red protocol droid named J2. The other was a multi-tool droid named BB.

"Oh Master Eagen?" J2 started.

"Not now!" Eagen shouted.

The Imperial Dreadnaught was firing all of its lasers at the nimble craft. Eagen recognized it as none other than the Third Dusk, flagship of Darth Taranus. The mile long capital ship resembled a hammerhead with six powerful engines and a massive primary weapon capable of crippling other capital ships. But against the nimble cruiser there wasn't much it could do aside from scrambling all fighters.

The second the Equinox III was clear of Ord Mantell's gravity well, BB plugged in hyperspace coordinates that it had already calculated and Eagen punched it. They had escaped once again. Earning a sigh of relief.

"Master Eagen. Master Eagen!"

"What is it J2?!"

"While you were away you received an urgent transmission requesting that you return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant at once."

"Blast it all." Eagen sighed.

"Man, Taranus really wants you dead." Calagar said as he entered the cockpit.

"I don't get it." Lana said. "It's not like you've done anything to disrupt his goals...yet."

"He made it personal long ago." Eagen didn't need to explain what happened to them. They already knew. Taranus was simply wanting to finish what he had started five years earlier when Eagen was still a padawan.

"So, heading to Coruscant eh?" Lana said as she removed her helmet. "I've followed you all across the galaxy and yet you've never actually taken me in all that time."

"The city sucks and I hate it. I'd rather be somewhere like Kashyyk where there's a lot of trees." Eagen was a triptocan. Triptoca was a forest dense with forests. Eagen's race were primarily arboreal. Even the way he sat, with his feet on the seat, was a force of habit from the days before he was recruited as a Jedi.

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't call you back to the core worlds without good reason." Lana said.

"Yes, Master Sitrus made it sound very important." J2 insisted.

"Fair warning, Mandalorians tend to fight alongside the Sith." Eagen started. "You may want to…"

"Not on your life!" Lana snapped. "I'll just avoid any Jedi if they're going to be offended by my religion."

"It was just a warning." Eagen shrugged.

* * *

Anger, pain, regret, Sia's mind was in turmoil. Her home had been sacked by Sith forces. In the days since then, the Sith took over the Yavin system and were now using the temple as their own officer academy. And the worst part of all, Bale was never found.

He was still alive. She could feel it. Though, she could also feel deep down that he had been captured and was at the mercy of Darth Mallow. She had to try an be strong. She had to confront this shadow if she were to truly become a Jedi. She had to be strong for Abe.

"Sia." Abe said as he walked in on her. She was packing her things. She was to meet her new master down in the training room and she was already running late. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes." Sia sighed. She gave her little brother one last hug. "But I'll always think about you. I'll find Bale and bring him back, I promise." She planted a kiss on his head and held him close. "And I'll keep in touch as much as I can."

"Stay safe." Abe said.

She didn't respond. She knew that was a promise she couldn't keep. She was taking on a master with a nasty reputation. She hadn't been told much about the man who would be overseeing her training. Only that he was from a planet she had never heard of, in his early twenties, and had spent the last five years in the Outer Rim fighting the Sith with his own elite force.

When she arrived at the training room, Master Quinn was departing. The only figure in the room stood on a raised platform. He had shimmering black hair, dark robes that were cut differently than usual Jedi robes, and a white bandana over his forehead.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Master Eagan." She said. The man was also short in stature, shorter than her even.

"I am Master Eagan."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Sia."

"Yes, I know who you are." He interrupted. He slowly drifted down with his hands behind his back. "Master Quinn briefed me on what happened on Yavin but there will be plenty of time to get to know each other out on the field. First, I need to see what Master Clowd has taught you. Draw your lightsaber."

Sia was hesitant and confused. She thought there would be an interview or at least basic introductions. As she drew her sword he smirked. This was the interview. She used the Force to put a barrier around her that would prevent Eagan from using the Force against her.

"Aren't you going to draw yours?" She asked.

"I doubt that will be necessary." Eagan shook his head.

"Okay then." She dashed forward and swung for his neck. When the blade was mere inches from his throat he lept into the air and flipped over her head. She spun around and swung again but he ducked under it.

"Form Four, very aggressive, very exhausting, you must be quite powerful. I can see why Sitrus wanted me to watch over you."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." She reached out with the Force to push him but he didn't budge. Instead he ran towards her. She swung again and he caught her wrist. He elbowed her stomach, spun her around and put her in an arm bar.

"Lesson number one. The Force belongs to nobody." He hissed. "It is the folly of the Sith that they try using it for their own personal gain. And the Jedi try to be its ally while never understanding its true intents and why it only guides their action when it's convenient."

"The Force IS the ally to the Jedi. That's what Master Clowd said."

"Light, darkness, life, death, creation, destruction, one cannot exist without the other. So too are the Jedi and Sith. We can kill every single Sith Master, Apprentice, Marauder, Inquisitor and Acolyte. The Dark Side of the Force will still remain. And it will always find arbiters given time."

"Then what hope is there in winning the war?" Sia asked.

"To save what we can. To know that there is no fighting what the Force has in store for us. To know that until the end, we will never know its intent. But what you and so many others who have never seen battle don't understand...there is hope in that." He let her go and she withdrew her lightsaber.

"What do you mean?"

"Reverse what I said about the persistence of the Dark Side."

"They could kill every single Jedi…" She put the pieces together in her head. "And the Light will still rise again."

"Creation and Destruction." Eagan said. "Not understanding the binary nature of the Force, is what leads to Jedi losing hope. The Sith do not build themselves on hope. That is why it's so dangerous to even dabble in the power of the Dark Side."

"My brother." Sia's voice caught in her throat. "He is there, in their hands."

"We will save him if we can." Eagan said. "But right now, my forces are gearing for an assault on the shipyard above Hypori. That is our next destination."

"Understood Master." Sia bowed. Eagan rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"You are powerful. But you have much to learn about control, duty, the galaxy and yourself." Eagan gave these final words before they headed to the hangar where he kept his ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Admiral Lavorun wasn't from a legacy family like so many others in the Republic. He had been nothing more than a deck officer just a few years earlier. But during the Battle of Dantooine-considered by many to be a turning point in the war-a Sith bomber struck the ship, killing most of the crew. Lavorun had risen to the occasion and saved the fleet.

Now he was working alongside the brash General Eagen. Lavorun didn't like how those Jedi who reached the rank of master were given the rank of general. Sure, some were well trained in the art of war. Others were incompetent leaders. Eagen was neither. If the Republic were smart, Eagen would be a captain or colonel of a special forces division. That's the way he acted anyway.

The Excel Class Star Destroyer named The Crucible was their base of operations. At over a kilometer in length the Excel Class was among the largest ships in wide circulation in the war, and the pride of Kuat Drives.

The Crucible was part of the second stage of the assault on Hypori. The orbital ring around the planet made it difficult to invade. This campaign would drain the Republic fleet of resources. They had been preparing for this mission for almost five years, hiding ships in the Unknown Region around planets like the sacred world of Ilum. It would be a long arduous campaign to cripple the sith navy. And this campaign was only made possible thanks to Eagen's latest mission to find the secret hyperspace route to the sith shipyard.

There was call for concern though. Lavorun was unsure of what role Sia Rayne would play in the assault. She was a complete novice whose only experience in true battle was the recent sacking of Yavin IV.

"Padawan Rayne will be by my side during the duration of this mission." Eagen insisted.

"So, you're babysitting then?" Lavorun asked.

"Master Sitrus seems to think that given time she can end the war."

"Time is one thing she might not have."

"When we arrive in the battle, I'll be piloting the Equinox III. I'll find a way for her to be useful."

"I do hope so. So many men have already lost their lives in this campaign."

"I know all too well." Eagen nodded.

"Admiral, we'll be arriving shortly." An officer said.

"Alright, may the Force be with you." Admiral Lavorun said.

"I leave the ship in your hands." Eagen said as he left the bridge.

* * *

Sia had never been away from her brothers like this. She had also never been in such shrewd company. BB was a pleasant droid, but Calagar and Lana weren't much for conversation. Master Eagen didn't seem like much of a talker either.

"Sia, you'll be on the bottom turret." Eagen said.

"We're taking this ship?" Sia asked, pointing to the Equinox III. "Shouldn't we take the Jedi Starfighters?"

"Our mission is to help clear a path to their orbital ring. After that we'll be slipping through the planetary shields and land. From there we'll slowly make our way to one of the primary shield generators. This mission could take several days."

"Days?" Sia stood up. "We expect our forces to hold out for days?"

"This is a very important battle with several stages, counter measures and back ups. We have been working on this plan for five years." Eagen said. "Ours is the most important mission, paving the way for a ground invasion."

"Hypori is a large planet." Lana said as she polished her pistol. "Any invasion of it was destined to take weeks, if not months."

"Are you ready to fight for that long?" Eagen asked.

Sia nodded. Her master's calmness put her at ease. If this was a typical battle for him, then she was going to get used to it or be left in the dust. She knew she was strong. She was confident in her abilities. And the fact she would first act as a gunner and not a pilot put her more at ease.

In the meantime Sia got acquainted with the Equinox III. She wasn't much of a pilot or an engineer, but she was still fascinated with ship design. The Equinox III was a gunboat armed to the teeth with some of the latest in naval weaponry and stealth technology. And unlike the personal vessels used by most other Jedi, it had above average defenses as well. Its thirty-five meter wingspan ended in a pair of turbolasers. The top and bottom supported dual laser cannons. There were also a couple payloads of missiles: emp bombs for droid fighters, ion torpedoes for shields and proton torpedoes for ships.

"Best get ready." Caligar said as he entered the ship.

"Attention all passengers, prepare for assault." Admiral Lavorun called over the comms. "Dropping out of hyperspace in five…" Sia ran into the ship. "Four…" She sat in the gunner seat. "Three." The controls were surprisingly typical given the atypical ship they were attached to. "Two." Eagen fired up the engines. "One."

"We're only going to have one shot at this. Hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast." Eagen gave his last words before the battle truly began.

* * *

As soon as they pulled out of hyperspace, the flagship opened all its hangar bay doors. The Equinox III dropped from the hull and Eagen fired its thrusters. It was a fast ship for its size and cleared the length of The Crucible in a matter of seconds. Several squadrons of fighters got in formation behind the gunboat. Ahead of them, dozens of cruisers, destroyers, corvettes and capital ships blew each other to smithereens while hundreds of fighters chased each other down in swarms.

"Focus on the fighters in front of us." Eagen said. "Let the fleet cover our back."

A nearby republic cruiser was blasted apart by turbolasers and missiles, spraying debris and chemical clouds from its ruptured engines. Eagen flew the ship into the cloud, using it as cover to further his advance.

The planet was nearly impregnable. A shield surrounded the entire sphere. It had duel layers of protection. The first was the planetary ring that served as the sith's shipyard. Taking it was the ultimate goal of this battle. But it was a part Eagen would not play. His job was to take down the ground-level shield generator. Now, there were a couple ways to do that. Slow moving siege ships could bypass shields but would never hope to survive against the sith fleet. It was also possible to overwhelm a shield and cause a temporary shut down. Once again though the naval defences were far too great.

"BB, do your thing." Lana nodded. The droid was the key to their success. By jacking into the Equinox III's sensor relays, it could scan and calculate the weakest point in the shield based on energy readings from stray laser fire. The Crucible provided that stray fire, peppering the shield with its turbolasers.

In the meantime, the Equinox III carved a path through the sith fighters. He fired an emp bomb into a squad of droid fighters. Sia and Caligar spun around, blasting interceptors out of the way. As another swarm of fighters were cleared, Eagen took note of a particular capital ship looming near the orbital ring.

"He's here." Eagen whispered. The ship was none other than the personal flagship of Darth Taranus. "Of course he's here."

"Keep your mind on the mission Jedi." Lana said.

"If he's here for me, then it's something we'll have to address." Eagen said calmly. There was a temptation to charge right at the vessel and engage it directly.

"You did steal the pathfinder from a panet under his control." Lana said. "It's more likely the emperor sent him here to fix his mess."

"A mess I caused." Eagen sighed.

"Missiles incoming." Lana said.

"Engaging evasive maneuvers." Eagen started spinning the ship towards the planet.

"Master, I can shoot them." Sia said. "Just stop spinning the ship."

"No need, I have a better idea. BB, prepare a little light show for our helmeted friend."

He cut the engines and turned the ship towards the sith flagship. Then he diverted all power to the thrusters. BB tapped into the weapon systems and got ready to follow Eagen's lead. The missiles were closing in. The ship began to shake from strange turbulence. Eagen was the only one whose senses were tuned enough to know what it was. The Sith Grand General was standing on his bridge, attempting to crush the Equinox III. Eagen held his hand out, resisting Taranus' willpower. The ship was beginning to lose speed as it was dragged down by the telekinetic pull.

"Eagen, what is happening?" Lana asked.

"You….are still not strong enough." The voice echoed in Eagen's mind. When he closed his eyes he could see the sith lord, standing on the bridge. His arm was stretched out. His cape was flat, hanging from his shoulders. His durasteel armor was weary from constant battle. His helmet covered his face. Even in the mental projection, Eagen could not see his eyes beyond the red t-shaped visor.

"You Sith will never understand that strength isn't everything." Eagen responded. His eyes shot open and he grabbed the trigger on one of the special weapons. "BB, punch it!"

The droid fired a flare at the bridge of the sith ship. Everyone on board was blinded and Taranus was stunned. Within that second, Eagen fired an ion shot, lowering the shields around the bridge. Lana took the controls and jerked the ship around to keep them from crashing. The missiles weren't able to maneuver around the bridge and exploded against the glass.

"Blasted Jedi!" Lana said as she saved everyone on board. "All that for nothing. The bridge's integrity is holding."

"Yeah, but it rattled his cage." Eagen chuckled. "BB, what do you got for me?" A chirp and a beep preceded a marker on the scanner, showing a weak spot in the shield. "Alright, hang on tight!"

"What are you doing?" Lana shouted as he aimed the ship towards the sith's engines.

"Taranus will need to cycle the shields after that hit he just took and we need a distraction to slip through the shields."

"You're gonna get us killed!"

"Only if it doesn't work. All power to shields." Eagen flipped the switch to arm a payload of missiles. He then flipped the ship around. Letting the Force guide him, he timed it to where a volley of proton torpedoes were able to get through the fluctuating shields. They detonated inside the exposed engines of the sith flagship, creating a massive explosive wave that tore through the hull of the ship, its shields, and slammed into the Equinox III.

Eagen wrestled with the controls to stabilize the ship. It was spinning out of control and careening towards the planetary shield. Using his own force prowess he managed to stabilize the ship long enough to fire the ion shot at the shield and create a small opening. Lana fired the thrusters and managed to slip in before the hole closed.

As soon as they hit the atmosphere, the damage the ship had received multiplied and part of its wing was torn off. BB plugged into the ship's systems and cut the fuel line, extinguishing the flames engulfing the wing. With the fuel cut, Eagen was able to slow the ship down and guide it into a relatively smooth crash landing.

"Well played Master Eagen!" Caligar cheered.

"You got lucky." Lana huffed. The adrenaline started to subside. Eagen was the only one who seemed to be calm as Sia and Caligar joined them in the cockpit.

"Who was on that ship?" Sia asked. Eagen turned to face his apprentice. "Don't play stupd with me. You nearly got us killed. Whoever was on that bridge was strong in the Force."

"That man, is not your concern." Eagen said.

"It is if he's going to be coming after us." Sia said.

"Okay." Eagen weighed his options. He questioned himself on how much he should tell his eager young apprentice. "Darth Taranus, Grand General of the Sith Army. According to our sources, only Darth Mallow and the Emperor surpass him in power. And…." Eagen shook his head.

"All you need to know is that he and General Eagen have had clashes in the past." Lana said.

"Is it personal?" Sia asked.

"I know what it's like, to lose a family member to the dark side. In a sense, Darth Taranus did to me what Mallow did to you. I believe that's why the council decided to place you under my tutelage."

"I understand." Sia nodded.

"Good. We're a few days out from the nearest city. We'll hide the ship and set out." With that, their part in the space battle ended and the real mission began. They were deep in enemy territory with eyes already looking to locate them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bale resisted against the braces. His mind was reeling. He hadn't eaten since his capture. The only light was the faint light emanating from a control panel on the other end of the room. He tried reaching out with The Force but felt nothing. His connection was severed by something in the room. His body and mind were numb. He had no idea where he was.

The lights flicked on, blinding him. He suddenly remembered. He was on a Sith space station. He had fought a Dark Lord on Yavin IV. The Sith had knocked him out and taken him away. Now that same Sith Lord stood next to him. His violet eyes looked the Jedi apprentice over.

"You're awake once again." Zanatos said. He placed gloved hands on the boys arms.

"What do you want from me?" Bale asked.

"Wrong question. You should be asking what I could do for you." Zanatos said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Jedi padawan. There's nothing you can tell me I don't already know. We know where the other Jedi Academies are. We know who sits on the council and what they're capable of. And military strategy and logistics is far below a pupil's paygrade. So, there's nothing you can offer me."

"Then why do this? Why not kill me like the rest?"

"You are strong with The Force but your talent is wasted on the Jedi." Zanatos waved his hand in front of Bale's face. The young Jedi could feel the screws turning in his brain. The Sith was prying. Bale's psychological defenses were poultry to the dark lord. "You're angry. Master Clowd never acknowledged your talents. He always passed you by and treated you like an outcast."

"He was ashamed." Bale said. Tears were forming in his eyes. "He failed my mother."

"He was weak and afraid. Afraid of your power." Zanatos hissed. "The Jedi do not value strength. They delude themselves, spread their power thin to protect as many people as possible. And in doing so they lack the strength to protect anyone."

"The Sith are evil." Bale argued.

"There is no such thing as evil." Zanatos smiled wide as he pushed his will deeper into Bale's subconscious. "Anger, hate, fear, these are all natural parts of life. The Dark Side is a natural part of life. Love, attachment, all these things the Jedi consider taboo is what makes us strong. They fear strength. Because once you break the shackles of the Jedi, you are free. When that happens, they can no longer control you."

"Shut up." Bale whispered.

"You know it's true." Zanatos said. "You wish to be strong. That is why Clowd feared you and favored your sister."

"Shut up."

"Your mind is an open book to me. Only through studying The Force in all its aspects, can you finally find yourself and protect that which you love most."

"SHUT UP!" Bale's mind screeched. The lights went out once again. He felt a cold presence in his heart. The shroud of the Dark Side had fallen over him.

* * *

The Third Dusk was still shuttering from the ruptured engines. The Republic fleet was beginning to back off. The deadlock was setting once again. The Jedi had won this round. Eagen had escaped Taranus' clutches once again.

"Captain, prepare my shuttle." Taranus ordered. The Sith Lord examined the enemy fleet as they fell back, but his mind was elsewhere.

"But sir, the emperor made it quite clear that you are to remain…" Captain Tryfell's voice caught in his throat.

"Did I stutter?" Taranus' voice was calm and menacing. Tryfell dropped to his knees, choking on the power of the Dark Side. "The Jedi is not to be underestimated. He is alive. I can feel it. I am the only one in the sector qualified to take on this task. This was the Republic's plan all along." He released the captain and turned to face the blue-faced chiss as he caught his breath.

"As you wish, my lord." He said.

Taranus abandoned the bridge and headed to his personal quarters. He knew Eagen would try destroying the planetary shields. The generator was far from his ship's trajectory so he had plenty of time to beat him there and lay a trap. But he had to inform the emperor first. He had felt a second powerful presence on that ship. Eagen had taken an apprentice, and a powerful one at that.

"Emperor Near." Taranus hailed the ruler of the Sith. A pureblooded sith from Korriban. Near was the most powerful force wielder in the galaxy, possibly in the history of the galaxy. She was the fourth emperor of the current sith regime and by far the strongest.

"Darth Taranus, has the Republic fleet been broken?" Near's voice seldom rose above a whisper. Her power was not domineering like her predecessors. Rather it was like a virus, infecting all those she came into contact with. It had been too much for Taranus in the past. But he was far stronger now.

"Not yet my lord." Taranus admitted. "Master Eagen managed to slip through our shields. The Third Dusk is in need of repair. I am going down to the planet to…."

"Do whatever it takes to fix this mess." Near said. "Do not forget that you are the one who made Master Eagen who he is today. It was you who failed to capture him time and again. I will not accept such weakness in a man of your position."

"I understand." He nodded. "There was another with him. He's taken an apprentice."

"Yes." Near nodded. "I have felt it since we struck a blow on Yavin IV."

"Will Darth Narciss and I be enough?" He asked. Narciss was his apprentice who was stationed in the main naval base on the planet below.

"You are his master. That is for you to decide. Unless….you want Darth Mallow to take over."

"No!" Taranus stood up. "We will handle this."

"See to it." Near said as she cut the communication.

Darth Taranus sent a message to his apprentice to meet him at the shield generator with as many inquisitors as he could rally. Even if Hypori was lost, the death of Eagen would be enough proof that Taranus was ready to challenge Mallow. The strong rule the weak. The stronger challenging the strong and taking over their positions in the empire. The Sith Military was a multi-pronged ladder where only the Emperor was ever truly free. Everyone craved that power. And Taranus was growing dissatisfied with his position as Grand General.

* * *

Zanatos paused for a second before opening the door to his chambers. He knew what was waiting for him on the other side of its threshold. He cocked a grin as he opened it. Sure enough, Darth Mallow was standing there, looking at the artifacts the sith had stored on his shelf.

"Thought you'd have left by now." Zanatos said.

"The Boy, has his will been broken?" Mallow's voice was cold and mechanical. His yellow eyes burned with righteous anger. It was the source of his strength. Emperor Near's greatest pupil would like people to believe he was invincible. But Zanatos knew better. Nobody was invincible.

"The Dark Side runs through his veins." Zanatos said as he placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "I know what this child means to you. And I can assure you, the emperor is vastly aware of this too. I wonder…" Zanatos leaned into Mallow's ear to whisper. "What would Taranus do if he knew you had children."

"Hmm." Mallow growled. He slammed his hand around Zanatos' throat. "What is it you want?"

"I'd love to take him as my apprentice." Zanatos choked out. Even though Mallow was lifting him off the ground and crushing his neck, the Intelligence Director kept smiling, refusing to break under Mallow's power.

"You have an apprentice, I do not." Mallow said.

"Then how about….that holocron you have in your palace back on Korriban." Zanatos said. Mallow released him and drew his lightsaber.

"How do you know of that?" Mallow asked.

"I've been around for a very long time Darth Mallow. You'll find there isn't much I don't know. For instance, I know that holocron is wasted on you. A former Jedi, one who has felt the power of light will never be able to access its darkest secrets."

"And you will?" Mallow asked. Zanatos put his hand to the crimson blade of energy and hurled it back into the hilt.

"I care not for power or position Mallow. Be mindful of that. Give me the holocron, and the boy is all yours."

"So be it." Mallow growled. The deal was struck and the fate of Bale Rayne now rested in the hands of Darth Mallow.

* * *

The jagged rock of the cliff pierced Sia's hands. The Force flowed through her veins, guiding every moment as she scaled the heights. This was a test. Eagen was waiting on top of the plateau to continue her training. Using The Force to know which jagged pieces of stone she should use was taxing on her mind and body. But she persevered.

She reached the top and rolled onto her back. She didn't have time to recover before a laser blast hurled towards her face. She rolled onto her feet and drew her lightsaber. Eagen's blasts were aimed at her legs. He extended his will to cloud her vision. She thought a blast was coming to her right leg but it ended up hitting her left foot. She fell to the ground, bracing herself with her arms.

"What is The Force?" Eagen asked as he withdrew his weapon.

"It's an energy field that surrounds us and binds us." Sia answered.

"It is that which connects all things." Eagen said. "Not just those who can use its power. If something is totally disconnected from the Force it ceases to exist. You can muddle it, dampen it, silence it, but it still remains."

"Understanding is balance." She repeated.

"Understanding is power." Eagen said as he paced around. "Your thoughts dwell on your brother and on the shadow that looms in your mind. There lies the path to the Dark Side."

"That wasn't the first time I encountered Darth Mallow." Sia said as she looked her master in the eye. "He killed my mother."

"Yes, I know." Eagen sighed.

"Why?"

"I can't say. Search your feelings. Internalize the Force. Self-realization is the best way to discover the true will of the Force."

"You know something!"

"I'm a Jedi Master, I know a lot of things. Like, if I were to tell you everything, you'd try forcing your growth, and you'll lose yourself forever. The Will of the Force is stronger than you know. I can pass on knowledge and skill and give you opportunities for experience. But wisdom, discovering The Will of the Force. That is something you can not teach."

"How will I know when I find it?" Sia said as she sat down in a meditative stance.

"When you discover what the Force wants, you'll have already done it." Eagen said as he sat down in front of her. She closed her eyes and breathed deep.

"Who was he?" Sia said. "Who is Darth Taranus to you?" The question had plagued her mind nearly as much as Mallow.

"I already told you he's my responsibility. Focus on your own path."

"As your apprentice, we share the same path now." Sia said. "That's what Master Clowd believes." Eagen gave a sigh. This is why he wanted professionals on his crew, not eager young padawans. He could feel her trying to probe him. She was strong but he was still far above her abilities. Even so, it was only a matter of time before she would find out. And sense it didn't concern her own path to self-realization it was best to come clean.

"He's my brother." Eagen said. "What's left of him anyway." He sensed a twinge of fear igniting inside her.

"Is the same going to happen to Bale?"

"That is up to him." Eagen said.

* * *

Bale was unshackled. His hands and knees were on the cold metal floor of the station. It was a dark room illuminated by crimson lights. A dark shadow towered over him. His head was bald and scarred. A mechanical rebreather covered his mouth. His yellow eyes were illuminating. His dark armor reflected the red lights in the room.

"The Jedi have abandoned you." Darth Mallow said. "Even if you return to them now they will treat you even more like an outcast. They will see you as corrupted. They will possibly have you executed. Is it your desire to be destroyed?" He ignited his lightsaber.

"No." Bale hissed as he stood to face the Sith Lord.

"Resolve. You wish to conquer your fear. That is good. It is a vital quality for someone to be my apprentice."

"Why?" Bale huffed. "Why should I submit to you?"

"Because I am your father." His voice was cold but his eyes were strangely warm. Bale slumped over in shock. Darkness and sorrow swelled in his heart. "They will always see you and your siblings as the children of a monster. Lian Clowd knew this which is why he always looked at you with fear. Even your sister, who you believe he showed favoritism to, was held back by his fear." Mallow held out his hand. "Help me save them from that arrogant fear."

Bale swallowed his tears. His soul was being split in two. Deep down he knew that Mallow was right and the only way to protect that which he valued was to become Mallow's apprentice. With his shattered resolve being reforged, he grabbed his father's hand and hoisted himself up to his feet.


End file.
